


Sabotage

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Other, Poison, Sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Palermo doesn't want Aria to keep her title, so she sabotages the Showcase to give Serena a boost.
Kudos: 3





	Sabotage

"Why does she always have to win these?" Palermo sat in the VIP area, complaining. It was the Master Class. She always complained whenever good performers were beaten by Aria. She had grown to despise the girl. Always optimistic and never giving up. Palermo was quite the pessimist herself. She stared blankly at the stage after falling silent.

Palermo did not want Aria as Queen anymore. She had to go. Then, an idea came in her head. Why doesn't she just sabotage the Showcase? Inflict injury or illness to Aria, then give the finalist the paperwork to become Kalos Queen. Even if Aria won, Plaermo would announce she had quit, but there was one or two problems with this plan.

If Aria is hurt or sick, she can't perform, sabotaging it too much. She had to inflict illness or injury to someone else. Injury, no, that won't work. It had to be illness, maybe a minor poison. The victim had to be someone very close to Aria and delay the Showcase long enough to give the finalist the paperwork.

Of course. Monsieur Pierre. If he suddenly fell ill, they would have to delay until a staff member comes on in his place. Just then, intermission was called. The performers would have all of their performances recapped, so a break could be taken in between. Palermo got up and walked towards the host's dressing room. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Pierre, do you want anything? I'm going to get some coffee!"

"Oh, oui! The usual!" Pierre answered from inside. Palermo smirked and went to grab the coffee. She added a small drop of poison into Pierre's coffee. Enough to make him vomit, but not enough to do anything too serious. He was only 19 after all, she didn't want him to be harmed irreversibly. Palermo handed Pierre his coffee. "Merci!" He thanked her, taking a sip and closing the door.

* * *

The Master Class semis had just ended. It was results time and the start of Palermo's plan.

"It's time for the results! The winner and moving on to face Aria in the finals is..." Pierre paused. "Performer Serena!" He announced. Serena cheered and walked to the middle of the stage as all of the other performers were still shadowed in darkness. "We'll give the performers a five minute break and then when we return, we'll be ready for the finals of the Master Cla---" Pierre suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. His stomach growled unhealthily. One hand quickly covered his mouth with the other hand on his stomach, which caused him to drop his staff. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Pierre, are you ok???" Serena asked. Pierre quickly looked away from the audience, leaned over and vomited. The entire audience gasped. Serena jumped back, not wanting to get any on her outfit. Pierre spluttered as a few medics came onstage and escorted him off. He vomited again on the way off. "We'll hopefully see everyone after the intermission! When we return, it'll be the final performances. Me against Aria. Will Aria keep her title or will I come out on top? We'll see you soon!" Serena finished what Pierre was going to say and ran off with the rest of the performers.

Backstage, Palermo was waiting patiently. She didn't watch the second half. One of the staff members rushed up to her.

"Miss Palermo, we've had a problem. Monsieur Pierre vomited onstage and we have no one to go in his place. We'l have to postpone it."

"Carry on. It's an order." Palermo fought back. The staff member looked shocked, but nodded and ran away.

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?!" Serena yelled. Palermo held the forms out.

"I need you to sign here. You want this, don't you?" Palermo asked. Serena shook her head.

"Not like this, this is unfair!"

"The world is always unfair. The weaker must fall victim for the apex predator to live on."

"Does this have anything to do with Pierre?!" Serena clenched her fists. Palermo let out a villainous chuckle.

"This was my plan all along. I despise Aria. I want you to be the new Queen. I NEED you to be the new queen. Pierre is just another pawn, used by the Queen. You girls are the puppet masters and he's just a lonely puppet being dragged along, crying pitifully." Palermo's speech enraged Serena even more. How dare she treat one of her closest friends like that!

"You will pay for this, Palermo. **You'll pay for hurting Monsieur Pierre.** " Serena stormed out.

* * *

"Welcome to the Master Class! We are sorry to say Monsieur Pierre is unable to come on right now. We're keeping a close eye on him in case anything else happens. Please welcome Queen Aria and Performer Serena!" A random man was hosting in Pierre's place. He was one of the lackeys of the staff, so the spotlight was brilliant. Aria and Serena walked to the middle of the stage.

"Excuse me, can I have the mic just for a sec?" Serena whispered. The staff member handed her the mic. "Hello everyone. I know this is a very weird time, but I have a confession to make. Some has sabotaged the Showcase so Aria could be dethroned without me having to lift a finger. Palermo, I know you're still there. Apologise for forcing me into a situation that involved cheating. Apologise for ever doubting Aria. Apologise for poisoning Monsieur Pierre to delay the Showcase. Apologise or you'll be arrested." Serena's confession shocked everyone.

"What?!?!" Aria became livid.

"I never signed the forms. I stormed out. It was horrible that she did those things."

"Looks like we'll have to wait until a later date, ladies and gentlemen. We are sorry for all of this. Goodbye!" The staff member waved, escorting the girls off.

_Palermo was placed under arrest. The court ruled the poisoning as attempted murder, even though there was no intent to kill. Aria kept her title, Pierre got better after a quick dialysis and Serena became closer to the duo. The future was looking bright._


End file.
